


Spirits

by elipie



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Amputated Body Parts, Blood, Body Horror, Depressed Children, Embedded Video, Falling from Heights, Fanvids, Gen, Guns, Hallucinations, Institutional Violence, Knives, Murder, Mutilated Corpses, Needles, Physical Triggers (momentary shaky camera), Terrorism, Torture, Video, YMMV canon mental ableism, child harm, watermelon harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Maybe we don't wanna change.





	Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/gifts).



> Made for tbm for VividCon 2016 Auction

**Song:** "Spirits" by The Strumbellas  
**Length:** 3:11  
  
[M4V Download (35MB)](http://elipie.paravio.net/2016/elipie_Spirits.m4v) (right click & save)

 


End file.
